The Storm
by NerdyWordy
Summary: It was a usual stormy night in the south and two friends were still not used to the intense downpour. Their power goes out only for a sinister presence to make himself known. Will include violence, Language, maybe some sexual themes. Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, 2 OC.
1. Chapter 1

A loud crack of thunder echoed through the sky causing the small cabin-like house to rattle fiercely. The two woman inside the house looked out the window with wide eyes. They had just recently moved to the southern part of the united states and were trying to get used to the new weather associated with it. The storms were more severe here and could sometimes produce tornadoes.

"Do you think we will get to hear the sirens this time?" One had asked the other, never taking her eyes off the window.

"I hope not." The other laughed trying to pull her friend away from the window. "I will never understand why those tornado sirens fascinate you so much."

The woman turned from the window and shrugged. "It's exciting. Nothing exciting ever happens here, you know that more than anybody, Riley."

Riley giggled as she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. "What are you looking at Ayla? It pitch black out there. Come watch this with me." she smiled flicking her hand with the remote in it, in the direction of the TV.

"The lightening. It's like a fucking strobe light out there." Ayla muttered keeping her eyes out the window. A quick flash illuminated the wooded back yard. Ayla could have swore that in that brief moment she see a person standing by one of the large pine trees that dotted the yard. "Riley... there's somebody out there." She spoke excitedly. Riley bounded off the couch to join her friend by the window. The sky flashed again only to reveal nothing unusual in their backyard.

"Ayla, that's not funny." Riley grumbled still watching out the window. "You know how I feel about trying to scare me."

"I wasn't...I swear... I seen somebody standing by that tree." She whispered as her finger tapped the glass.

Riley gave one last look out the window before turning her attention away from it. She made her way back to her spot on the couch. "Get away from there, you're making me nervous." She whined.

Ayla gave a frown as she too gave one last look out the window before she turned away from it. She looked over to her long time friend. Riley was engrossed in the show she was watching. Sponge bob of course. The two women were only called "Women" because of their age. They were the biggest kiddults anybody could have met.

"I thought you liked horror things." Ayla laughed as she plopped down next to Riley. Riley had always been more into the Gothic side of things. She would always wear black. She had multiple piercings and tattoos adoring her body. The only thing colorful on the woman was her hair, which started out black on the top and continued into what the internet has deemed mermaid hair. Ayla on the other hand was more into the cute style. Her outfits burst with color and oozed child like cutesie. She had long auburn hair which she always kept in a bun and baby doll bangs laying across her forehead.

"I do.. but creepers in the backyard is where I draw the line" Riley laughed.

"I was probably just seeing things." Ayla mumbled turning her eyes to the window once more. "Though I don't think anybody in their right mind would be out in this mess."


	2. Chapter 2

The thunder rumbled again in the sky. The walls and windows vibrated causing the two girls to flinch. The storm was picking up it wasn't long before the power switched off leaving the girls in complete darkness.

"Damn, now I will never know if it really was the hash-slinging-slasher..." Ayla whined.

"You know it wasn't, we have seen that episode a billion times." Riley laughed. "Help me find the candles or something." She said nudging the other woman off the couch. Ayla got up and walked slowly around the coffee table with her arms outstretched.

"Where were they again?" she asked squinting as if it would really help. A flash of lightening lit up the room momentarily. Ayla turned her attention to her friend to see why she wasn't answering. Her eyes only seen her briefly. Riley was already shuffling through a drawer hidden away under a table.

"I think I found them!" Riley yelled across the room. Ayla turned and walked quickly over to where Riley was. Ayla let out a curse as she tripped over an oddly placed stool. "Are you okay Ayla?" Riley asked as she shuffled over to her friend.

"Yeah... I think I ripped the knee in my Pikachu kigurumi though..." She whined.

"You have like 3 of those." Riley laughed as she helped Ayla up.

"I know... but these were my favorite." She fake pouted. "So do you have the lighter?"

"I thought you did?" Riley whispered with a sigh.

"No... Why would I? I don't smoke." Ayla grumbled pulling her Pikachu hood down off her head. "We will never find it in the dark..."

"Well you said you liked excitement..." A cold, rough male voice answered.

Both of the girls looked at each other and then around the room. It was no use. It was pitch black in the house. It was only lit up by the lightening every so often. It certainly wasn't enough to find any intruders that may have entered their house.

"umm...Did you hear that?" Ayla whispered ever so quietly to her friend who now held her arm with a death grip. Riley didn't answer. She didn't need too. Ayla knew she did. The thunder cracked again and the girls swore they had heard footsteps coming closer.

"What is more exciting than playing in the dark with me?" He giggled through the darkness.

"W-who is me?" Riley mustered the courage to ask.

"How about this. Hide and seek. It will be easy for you due to the power being out. If you win you don't have to go to sleep. If I win... I win you. I can make you go to sleep anytime I want, whatever way I want."

The room fell silent. It felt like eternity for both parties. Riley thought. What he had said sounded familiar, but she just couldn't place it. Her blood was running cold through her veins. She knew this was like no other break in.

"We don't really have a choice...do we?" Ayla's timid voice cut through the silence.

This caused the man to laugh. The more he laughed the more psychotic it started to sound. "Well, yeah! You have a choice. I could just make you both go to sleep right now! I thought I would be nice a give you some excitement first though!"

"We will do it." Riley spoke up.

"Good. Okay I will count. You only get to the count of fifty. Okay? One...Two...Three..." The man started counting and the girls grabbed each other and padded out of the room. The reached the back door and desperately tried to pull it open. "No cheating! You can't leave the house!" The man yelled from the other room. Even so, the girls pulled at the door. It finally gave and swung open about knocking both of them down. Ayla put her hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that about slipped past her lips. There was another man. The lightening flashed giving her a very quick glimpse of him. This one wore a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. His brown hair lay messily over a blue mask that had no eyes. Riley grabbed Ayla's arm and ran with her to the stairs. They both padded up the stairs and started to tiptoe down the hall all the while listening to the intruder counting. "Twenty-four, Twenty-five, Twenty-six..."

Riley Stopped in front of the guest bedroom and slowly and softly turned the knob. Ayala looked down the hall for any signs of the second intruder. If he was there, He did a damn-well good job of hiding himself. The two women silently slipped into the room and closed and locked the door behind them. They heard footsteps slowly ascending the stairs. The women panicked. Riley opened the wardrobe and pushed Ayla in, closing the doors behind her. Riley was about to find a decent spot for herself when she heard the man whistle. He was whistling a friendly sounding tune as he walked slowly down the hall outside. He jiggled the door knob to the room the women were in. Riley felt a wave of bile move up to her throat. She quickly and silently dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed.

"Now ladies. Did you really think locking the damn door would keep me out?" The man laughed. Both women flinched at the loud bang that echoed through the room. The man had kicked the door in. Riley put a hand over her mouth to silence her breathing as she listened to the man's footsteps. There were now two sets. One was circling around the bed and the other to the wardrobe. Riley mentally cursed herself for hiding them in the most obvious places in the house. Riley flinched and grabbed onto her face harder when she heard the wardrobe doors being flung open followed by Ayla's screaming. She could hear Ayla hitting and struggling. Then Riley got a glimpse of her through the lightening. She was on the ground. The masked man hovering over her. He hit her on the head and she fell silent. Riley couldn't stop the hot tears from running down her cheeks. "One down...One to go." The man sang. Riley listened to footsteps leave the room. She felt relieved but that only lasted a moment before she was being pulled out from underneath the bed. She struggled to get away from the man but he held fast to her. The lightening flashed again and this time she could see him. He wore what she thought to be a dirty white hoodie. His hair was long, black and mangled. It was his mask...or maybe that was his face... that terrified her. It looked scared. Like he had been badly burnt. He had big black bags under his eyes and a long smile carved into his cheeks. Riley immediately gave up her struggle. "I win." He laughed as he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The man had no trouble what so ever navigating the dark house. He was skip hopping down the stairs making the poor woman bounce off his shoulder every time. As soon as he made it back into the living room the lights flicked back on. The man put Riley on her feet and she immediately seen Ayla laid out across the couch. She wasn't moving. Riley made a move to get closer to her friend but the man with the blue mask quickly knocked her down.

"That's mine." He said gruffly.

Riley sat up at looked at him and then back to Ayla. "Is she...alive?" She asked through a shaky voice.

"For now." The man with the craved smile mused as he roughly picked Riley up setting her on her feet. He was circling Riley. It almost looked as if he was appraising a rare antique. His hand shot out as he ran his fingers lightly over her backside causing Riley to shudder. The man was now in front of her. She studied his face. It seemed so familiar to her. Like she should know who this man was. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Jeff..." She whispered fighting back the wave of prickly panic that begged her legs to run. Jeff's smile pulled in his cheeks. He made a kind of curtsy as he smiled up at the woman.

"None other." He said in a mocking gentlemanly tone. He then stood straight and pointed with his thumb behind him to the masked man. "Do you know this shit bag too?"

Riley's eyes flicked to the other man. She studied the man's blue mask. No eyes. Only a think goo running down the sockets. Riley bit her lip and shook her head no. Jeff's face turned into a sick delight.

"You know me, but not him?" He laughed beginning his circling once more. Riley still studied the blue mask. The man seemed to be very annoyed by what was going on.

"Jeff, cut the shit. I'm hungry." He seemed to growl.

"No, This is fun!" Jeff laughed. "Take your mask off. I want to see her face."

The masked man made an audible huff before pulling his hood off of his head revealing more of his brown messy hair. Riley couldn't help but feel the unease that crept into her being as she watched the man slowly pull his mask off of his head. His skin was ashen gray. His mouth held sharp pointed teeth. His eye sockets were nothing more than black oozing tar pits. Riley couldn't catch the gasp that fell from her lips. The man smiled at her, showcasing his razor blade teeth. It was too much for Riley. Her world went black as she fell to the floor with a thud. Jeff laughed maniacally as he watched the woman hit the floor.

"Damn Jack. I've never thought you were that ugly." He laughed as he pulled out the zip ties from his pocket.

"Shut up, Let's just get this over with. I'm fucking starving." Jack huffed as he flipped Ayla over to her stomach and zip tied her hands together.

"You promised Jack. You promised you would have fun with me tonight." Jeff whined like a child.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it was rude to play with your food?" Jack spat.

"I don't plan on eating her dipshit." Jeff chided. "But I will have fun with this one. We are far enough out nobody will hear the screams. Especially with the thunder. We can take our time for once. You need a little fun in your life."

Jack grumbled something Jeff didn't care to hear as he turned Ayla back over to her back. He looked down at the woman and for whatever reason, pulled her Pikachu hood back over her head. "Now we wait I guess...For them to wake up?" Jack asked.

"You got it." Jeff smiled. "It wouldn't be any fun if they slept through the whole damn thing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ayla was the first to wake. It was a noise that brought her back to consciousness. The noise started out low-pitched and loud before escalating to a very high pitched ringing. The sound rang over and over. Ayla's head felt like it was going to explode. She made a move to cover her ear but to no avail. Her hands we bound behind her back. She groaned as she sat herself up from the couch. The room was pitch black again. That noise. It was the sirens. There was a tornado close. Ayla panicked and tried to jump to her feet only to be roughly pushed back down.

"Nobody told you to get up" A gruff voice barked over the high-pitched siren.

"We need to go to the basement!" Ayla yelled back at him in defiance.

"We will do whatever the fuck we think we need to do. Next time you open that pretty little mouth, I will cut out your tongue. Do you understand?"

Ayla sucked both of her lips into her mouth and didn't make another sound.

"What do you think Jack?" One of them men had asked.

"If you want to have any fun with them we probably need to go to the basement just in case... Or we could just kill them and go home. I prefer the second choice myself..."

"No! Damn it! I said we were going to have fun, I damn well meant it. Grab your bitch, I'll grab mine. To the basement!" Jeff laughed as he scooped Riley's limp body up off the floor. He roughly threw her over his shoulder once more. Jack looked down at Ayla.

"Come on." He commanded. Ayla didn't move as quickly as he had wanted her to so he quickly reached down and grabbed her arm pulling her up off the couch as if she was a rag doll. He held a tight grip on her arm as he pulled her along with him as they both followed Jeff over to the basement door and down the stairs. Jeff dropped Riley on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Ayla opened her mouth to protest. To tell him to be careful with her, but found it in her best interest to say nothing. Jack finally let go of her arm and shoved her forward. She, being the clumsy fool that she was, tripped over Riley's limp body. Her chin made contact with the cold concrete first as the rest of her body slid across the floor behind her. Ayla's chin instantly started to burn. She winced as she tried to sit herself upright without using her hands. Suddenly the tiny basement lit up. Ayla found the source quickly. Jeff had found an old lantern that Ayla never even knew was there.

"Hoooo! First blood! Jack, you beast, wait for me!" Jeff howled as his eyes made contact with Ayla's chin. Ayla's eye's went wide. She desperately tried to wipe her chin on her Pikachu jammies. She looked back over to the masked man. His whole body went rigid. He sat on the bottom step just staring at her. His chest started to rise and fall quicker than what Ayla had noticed earlier. Ayla quickly turned her attention away from him. She tried to turn her back to him. She didn't like the feeling that was radiating from the man named Jack.

"The room exploded with music. Ayla looked up only to see Jeff fiddling with another item she never knew they owned. An old radio. "I couldn't stand the sound of that damn siren any longer." Jeff mumbled through the song. Ayla quickly averted her eyes from him. She didn't want any attention from him at all. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her scrapped up chin on them. She closed her eyes and thought to herself. How long was this going to last? Were they going to kill them? Of course they were. People don't just break into people's houses, tie them up, throw them in the basement, and leave. That's not how this works. Ayla couldn't stop the tear that fell from her eye. She wasn't granted time for more. Her cheeks were being squeezed roughly by a gloved hand. He pulled her face and made her look at him. She made a sort of whimper that as muffled by the hand. She was glad that he didn't seem to hear it. She didn't want to give Jack the satisfaction of knowing how sacred she really was.

Jack studied the woman's face for what seemed like an awkward eternity before he slowly took his free hand and slid his mask off of his face. Ayla's eyes widened. This man, or rather this thing, had no eyes. Ayla pulled back and away from him. "Y-your eyes..." was all she managed to say.

This made Jeff howl with laughter again. "He ain't called Eyeless Jack for nothing!"

Eyeless Jack's mouth pulled into a frown as he shuffled closer to the scared woman. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled the woman into his chest before moving up her head to her hair grabbing her bun in his fist with a vice-like grip. He smiled at her revealing his pearly white pointed teeth that contrasted highly against his gray skin. He tilted Ayla's head back and moved in closer to her chin. His tongue darted out and ran up along her scrape making her wince and try to pull away. Jack's grip tightened on the woman's hair as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth savoring the taste of the coppery blood. His head fell slightly to Ayla's shoulder. Even over the music she heard him inhale the scent from the blood that was on her clothes. He pulled away and let go of the woman. Standing, he turned to Jeff who was enthralled by watching the whole thing.

"I don't think I can wait." Jack mumbled as he walked rigidly back to the bottom step and took his seat, causing Jeff to smile madly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayla looked around the room. First she looked to Riley, who was still laying in a heap. She hadn't moved at all since Ayla had come to. Ayla bit her lip and fought back the urge to cry. She then looked over to Jeff who was sitting on the workbench with his feet propped up smoking a cigarette. He was rummaging through all the drawers and containers that were lined against the workbench wall. Her eyes then flicked to Jack. Her stomach clenched as her eyes made contact with the inky black sockets that stared back at her. She quickly looked down and away from him.

"Finally! Fuck!" Jeff yelled as the tornado siren fell silent. The only noise in the room now, was the old radio that played some old country song nobody cared to hear. The thunder cracked letting everyone know that mother nature wasn't finished just yet. Ayla looked up as Jeff hopped down off the workbench and made long strides over to where Riley's body laid. "How long is this bitch going to sleep? Doesn't she know how much fun I planned for us?" he mumbled through angry tones as he nudged her with his foot. He knelt down beside her and pulled her to where she was sitting up against his knees. Her head fell back into his lap, something that made a look of delight spread across Jeff's face. He turned to look at Ayla who was watching him carefully. "You!...Pikabitch. What is this one's name?" He commanded.

Ayla swallowed hard and tried to get her words past the growing lump in her throat.

"Ri-..It's R-R..." Jeff looked to Jack and flicked his head in her direction giving him an unspoken command. Jack got up and walked over to Alya and kicked her in her stomach. He reared his foot back once more and Ayla turned from him. "RILEY. HER NAME IS RILEY." she cried through coughs. Jeff looked back down at the unconscious woman's face. He smiled a bit before he started smacking her cheeks.

"Riley~" He sang through a sweet voice. "Hey Riley, wake up. I am ready to play." He started to smack her cheeks harder. It was working. Ayla clenched her eyes shut and sighed as she seen Riley start to come around. Jack held her by her hair once again and made her watch her friend interact with Jeff. Riley's eyes went wild as she tried desperately to put as much distance as she could between herself and the smiling killer. "Oh good you're awake." Jeff laughed as he stood and walked over to where Riley was tucked up. He knelt down in front of her and pinched her cheek, chuckling. He pulled his long knife out of his hoodie pocket and started to twist it on his fingers suddenly seeming uninterested. Riley sunk back as much as she could pressing her bound hands and back against the wall.

"What do you want?" She asked keeping her eyes on his blade.

"I told you. Excitement. I am tired of wham-kill-thank you Phil... I want to drag this out. As...Much...As...I...Can..." He muttered painfully slow as he took his knife and drug it just as slow across Riley's thigh. Riley took in a sharp breath and clenched her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain that burned across her leg. Satisfied enough Jeff stood and wiped his knife across his already stained sweatshirt. His eyes met with Jack's and his smile stretched across his face. Jack looked down to the woman in the Pikachu pajamas. She shrunk under his gaze. He reached down and picked the woman up setting her on her feet. She hung her head down and closed her eyes as the eyeless man stepped in front of her. He pushed some stray hairs out of her face and pulled her Pikachu hood up over her head. His gloved fingers wrapped around her arm and forced her to walk with him. He sat the woman down next to her friend and smirked as he watched Ayla lay her head on Riley's shoulder. "Oh, You really care for each other?" Jeff cooed mockingly before he grabbed and pulled Riley out and into the middle of the room. Jack filled the place that Riley had been only moments ago. He looked over to the hooded woman and smiled deviously before pulling her into his lap. He spread his legs and sat the woman in between them so that she was sitting on the floor facing out with her back to his chest. He wanted her to see everything Jeff was going to do to her friend. He wanted her to know, she was going to get it ten times worse.

Riley looked to Ayla and they exchanged a glance that spoke volumes between the two friends. Jeff pulled Riley up and cut her zip tie. Riley's arms fell free and she took one in her hand and rubbed it. "Don't think you're getting off that easy." Jeff muttered as he grabbed a rope from the workbench and proceeded to bind her hands together in front of her. Jack wrapped his arms around Ayla and rested his chin on her shoulder. Ayla made a disgusted face as she tried to pull away from him only to be slapped and jerked right back into place. He would nuzzle his nose into the nape of her neck from time to time, taking in long breaths through his nose. His attention was brought back to Jeff as he seen the man put a step ladder down under a large support beam in the middle of the room. Ayla's eyes went wide as she watched Jeff pick her friend up and place her roped hands over a large nail that jutted out of the wood. Riley was now hanging from her arms. Jeff stepped off the step ladder and slung it across the room. He stood and watched for a moment as Riley started to sway a little. He smiled to himself as he grabbed the tiny fabric of her black shorts and started to spin her. He let go of her when she has enough momentum to carry her for a few spins. They all watched as Riley twirled around from her ropes. When she started to slow down Jeff laughed and started a game of trying to spank her as the opportunity arose. "Damn, Jack. This ass is like fucking jelly." He laughed looking over to his murderous friend. Jack was not paying any attention he had his face buried deep into Ayla's shoulder. Ayla let out a screech and a whimper and looked away from Jack. Blood flowed from his mouth which curled into a sinister smile. He licked at the blood falling from the gash he had just created. He looked back up at Jeff noticing his sudden silence.

"I'm sorry...what?" Jack laughed causing Jeff to laugh with him.

"Damn dude. You can't eat her yet. We just started."

"I'm not... I was just...snacking. She smells so good. I can't fucking help it." Jack mumbled as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of Ayla's kigurumi. He pulled the top portion of it down off her head and shoulders. She pleaded with him not to take it off. He even thought for a moment that she would beg more for not being topless than for her life. The thought made Jack chuckle. Begging never done anybody any good. Ayla now sat in just her black bra from the waist woman trembled as Jack ran his lips over the bare wounds on her shoulder. He pulled her back into his chest further as he licked and sucked any liquid that came out of the gashes his very own teeth had made. A loud smacking sound made Jack flinch but only for a moment as he looked up to see Jeff spanking Riley with no mercy. He had found a paint stick and was letting her feel its wrath. She flinched as the stick made contact with the back of her legs with enough force to sway the hanging woman. Red welts sprang up where ever her skin was exposed. Jeff walked up to her and ran his finger over a particularly large one. He chuckled feeling the heat that radiated off of it as well as feeling Riley try to pull away from him. That earned another whack. Riley bit her lips shut. She didn't want to scream. She didn't want to cry. All she wanted was to kick this bastard right square in his jewel sack. She vowed to herself that she would do it before this man killed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff slowly walked up to Riley and pulled her body into his chest. He wrapped his long arms around her sore body and slowly started to turn around in a slow circle. As he turned his eyes flickered over to Jack. He was still straddling the woman's back. He already had the Pikabitch's top down. Her shoulders were covered in bite marks. Her head was slumped down to her chest. Jeff watched with excitement as Jack's hand raised and made contact with the woman's face, bringing her back out of any safe haven she thought she was getting. Jeff's skin erupted with tiny goosebumps hearing the sound the smack had made. He squeezed Riley's body closer to his as he continued his slow circles. He knew her arms had to be killing her. Supporting a whole body weight for this long... Jeff's smile grew. He stepped away from her and raised his paint stick. This time he aimed high. His paint stick made contact with Riley's chest. The poor woman was only wearing a Dead pool tank-top that didn't leave much to the imagination. That was the blow that broke her. For the first time she cried out and whimpered. She turned her head away from him. She didn't want to see the smugness that now adorned the psychotic man's face. He knew he had just won. Riley's chest burned red. She wanted desperately to rub the spot across her chest. The burn was immense. Jeff took this weakness and landed a few more hits to her chest with the paint stick. Each one with more force than the last. Each time Riley tired not to make a sound but to no avail. Jeff was now dancing around Riley's hanging body. He was so excited he had finally broke her, he wasn't sure what to do now. He went under her and lifted her up, unhooking the rope from the nail. Riley's arms fell limply to her sides. She tired to pick them up. She wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the man who was now holding her. Her arms hung like limp noodles. Jeff was laughing maniacally and spinning in circles with the woman in his arms. Riley's eyes caught sight of Ayla. Her head was slumped down to her chest. Blood fell from both of her shoulders. Bite marks littered her exposed skin. It looked like she was getting paler.

"Ayla! Ayla! Don't let him win! Come on..." Riley's crackled voice begged. Both men laughed. But Ayla started trying to pick up her head. Her head rolled in circles for a moment before she picked it up briefly. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to look at her friend. Then her head fell back right onto Eyeless Jack's shoulder. He looked up at Riley and smiled before slowly running his tongue up Ayla's face. Riley tried to break free from Jeff. She had it in her head that she was going to show Jack where he could shove his tongue. Her arms were sore but she tried with all her might making Jeff laugh. Just to muse her, Jeff sat Riley down. She went running over to where Jack held Ayla. She willed her arms to move. She fought through the prickly feeling and landed a blow on Jack's leg. Jack laughed at her feeble attempt to save her friend. She grabbed at Ayla's bunched up kigurumi trying to pull her out of Jacks reach. Jack placed an arm around Ayla holding her tight to his chest and used his free arm to place his gloved hand on Riley's face and shoved her back.

"I already told you once. This is mine." He growled roughly.

"She was mine first." Riley spat angrily.

Jack stood up, spilling Ayla from his lap. His dark form hovered over Riley making her shrink down into the concrete floor. He knelt down and sat on top of her straddling her stomach and holding her arms down beside her head. He leaned down close to Riley's face. She could smell the blood wafting out of his mouth making her shudder. "She is mine now. I will tell you now... I have had a taste of her. I liked it. She will NOT live through this night. I WILL eat her kidneys. There is NOTHING you can do about it. Try to take her from me again. I fucking dare you." His black eye sockets looked as if he was studying her face. Like he was actually daring her to touch Ayla again. Riley squirmed underneath the man. She watched in a sort of relief as Jeff pulled at Jack's hoodie, pulling the man off of her. Jack looked back at her briefly as he made his way back to Ayla. He scooped her up in his arms like she weighed nothing and started to carry her up the stairs.

"I've never seen him loose his cool like that." Jeff said in awe as he heard the basement door shut. He looked down at Riley. "You have balls. I will give you that." Riley stared up at him with a feeling of hope. "Too bad I have to break em." Jeff smiled as he pulled out his knife once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Riley gasped as she writhed underneath the killer. He was now sitting on Riley's chest, slowly dragging the knife down her breast. He sat up and looked with pride at his work. On The Right breast he had carved a large "J". His smile grew to enormous proportions. Riley looked up at him and marveled at how it wasn't ripping any further. "Yes...I like this." He cooed running his finger across the blood that now flowed out of the wound. "You have so many tattoos. On your legs...Your back...Down your arms….Why do you have nothing on your chest?"

Riley cut her eyes at him. How dare he even fake an interest in her. Jeff returned the look making Riley's blood curl. "I was saving the money to get my whole chest piece done at once."

Jeff howled with laughter. "Too bad. I think I will help you. I will give you your very own chest piece." The man gripped his knife harder in his hand and continued to carve letters into her skin. Riley cried out and begged him to stop. It only made Jeff dig in deeper. After what felt like an eternity for Riley, he was done. He sat back and admired his work. In the center of her chest he had carved a very messy "T" and over her left breast he had etched an even larger "K". "Much better. It's a shame you wont be able to sport this bad boy around town." He pulled the woman to her feet and drug her over to an old antique mirror. He took his hand and wiped away years of dust and dirt. Riley's eyes bulged out of her sockets. Her chest now said "JTK". He had branded her with his initials. Tears overfilled her eyes. She couldn't stop the sobs that fell from her mouth. Her legs gave out from under her as she slumped to the floor. She took her bound hands and wiped at her chest. She was desperately trying to wipe his ugly cravings off of her chest. He knelt down behind her and rubbed his face into her neck making her sobs louder.

"Come on, it's not that bad. It looks better than any of your other tattoos. Besides you wont have to live with it for much longer." He breathed into her skin making her shrink away from him. His hand darted out and grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her close to him once more. "Stop fucking doing that. What is it? Am I not good enough?! You too fucking stuck up to be touched by me? Huh?! Is that it?" He yelled as he threw the woman to the ground towards the center of the room.

Riley coughed as she pushed herself up, looking back at the man. She shook her head. "I'm not stuck up." She whispered.

Jeff crossed the room in no time flat. He grabbed Riley by her hair and made her look up at him. "Then why?"

"Y-you...scare me..." Riley whimpered.

Jeff's face oozed raw anger. He pushed Riley's face to the floor. He placed his knee on her temple, smashing her cheek into the cold hard floor. "I fucking scare you?! You snotty fucking bitch. I am fucking beautiful! I could be the next fucking Fabio. Do you understand how many women would kill to be in your shoes right now?" He seethed pinning her struggling hands to the floor. Riley would only sob. Jeff's knee made her mouth squish into fish face too much for her to answer. Jeff put all of his weight on her before he stood and turned his back to her. His breathing was labored. She was under his skin now. A position she didn't care to be in.

"Why don't you go find one of them?" Her voice rang over the old radio making Jeff's stance go rigid. He turned to face her.

"What did you just say?" He seethed through clenched teeth.

"I only mean, If you have such a fanbase….why are you wasting you time with me?" Riley muttered looking away from the man. She had lost all her brave feeling.

Jeff walked over to her and knelt down. He grabbed Riley's chin and made her look at him. "You will soon be in my fanbase too. I promise you that. Before this is all over, you'll be begging me to fuck the shit out of you."

Riley had to hold back the gag she felt trying to force its way out. There is no way. She would ever beg for someone such as, Jeff the Killer, to go anywhere near her vagina. Jeff smiled as he patted her cheek and stood up. He walked over to the workbench and leaned against it. He pulled his cigarettes out of his jeans and lit one, taking in a long puff. He exhaled and studied the woman before him. She was avoiding his gaze. His eyes fixated on his artwork across her chest making his smile pull in his cheeks once more. This was just too fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack huffed as he threw Ayla's semi-conscious body onto the couch roughly. Ayla bounced and rolled right off and into the floor with a loud thud. She laid with her bound hands behind her back staring up at the pitch-black ceiling. The zip ties cut deeply into the woman's wrist. The pain was the only thing keeping her from slipping into unconsciousness. Ayla heard a light flicking noise that was followed by the room illuminating with a soft glow. Jack had found the candles that Riley had dropped earlier. He turned and looked down at the woman on the floor.

"How in the hell did you end up in the floor?" He grumbled as he roughly picked her up and sat her on the couch. Ayla didn't answer him. Everything seemed to blur. Her head felt heavy on her neck. It wobbled around before falling back on the couch. Her vision went black but she could still hear everything. She felt Jack move away from her. She could hear his footsteps lightly moving across the creaky wooden floor boards. Everything went quiet. "Hey… Drink this." His gruff voice commanded as he picked her head up and pressed something hard against her lips. She tried with all her might to open her eyes. She wanted to see what it was he was trying to get her to drink. She didn't trust Jack not to try to poison her. Jack grew impatient and withdrew the hard thing from her mouth. He started to pat her cheeks trying to bring her back enough for her to listen to him. "Ayla...Stop. You need to drink this. You've lost a lot of blood. This might make you feel better." He said again this time with a softer voice. He pressed the hard thing to her lips again. This time Ayla's lips parted slightly. It was enough for Jack to pour the liquid in. It was a sports drink. It tasted like gatorade or something of that sort. Jack poured a little in and waited a moment before giving her more. Ayla hated to admit it, but it was helping. Jack backed away and sat the bottle down on the coffee table.

Ayla laid her head back again. "Why are you trying to help me now?" She whispered not looking to the man.

"I like my meals hot." He replied simply. "You looked as though you were going to quit on me. I can't have that."

Ayla suddenly wished she hadn't asked. She closed her eyes. She felt like the room was spinning. Jack jerked her down and pushed her face into the cushion of the couch. He held her bound wrists with one of his hands. He leaned over her. His chest felt warm against her back. She could feel his hot breath as he spoke to her in a hushed voice. "If you run...I will fucking kill you. Do you understand?"

Ayla nodded her head but said nothing. She completely believed Jack would kill her. She knew it wouldn't be pleasant either. She had made up her mind not to even try. Jack sat up and cut the zip ties off of the woman's wrists. She flinched as he pulled them out of the craters they had started to make. As soon as her hands were free she sat up and pulled her kigurumi up over her shoulders. She closed the front and crossed her arms over it looking away from the gray man. Her skin stung as the fabric glided over her wounded shoulders. She watched curiously as Jack stood up and left the room. Her mind felt conflicted. Her brain told her to run but her heart knew that would be a mistake. So she sat and waited for him to come back. He was gone for what seemed like a long time. He finally emerged from the basement. His blue mask once again adorned his face. His chest heaved with his breaths. Whatever he was up to in the basement was not good. Ayla's heart dropped for her friend. Jack took long strides over to Ayla who sat terrified on the couch. He grabbed her sore, blood crusted, wrists in his hand and yanked her up from the couch. His free hand found its way to her hair and he held her head in a steadfast grip. He brought her face up to his mask. Ayla closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. "You stayed put." He chuckled through his mask. "Good girl." He pressed his masked face to hers. She could hear him take in a slow breath before he pulled away from her. He shoved her by her wrists towards the stairs. She stumbled but caught herself turning to give the man a questioning look. She took in a small gasp when she seen he was already right behind her. His hand quickly found his favorite place in her hair. He gripped her hair roughly in his fist and pulled her along with him up the stairs. He pulled her along by her hair down the hall until he had found the bathroom. He slung the door open and chuckled as Ayla flinched at the sound the door had made when it made contact with the wall. He once again shoved the woman into the room. She skidded across the tile, her body stopped by the porcelain bathtub. She pushed herself up on her sore arms looking down at the floor. It was then that the power decided to flick back on, burning Ayla's eyes.

Jack, however, seemed very unaffected by the brightness of the lights. He made his way over to the tub and sat on the edge. He turned the tub knobs and started filling the tub. Ayla's guts churned. She looked up at him only to find that her was slowly taking his gloves off. He held his bare fingers under the water for a moment seeming satisfied, before he took his mask off laying it on the floor next to Ayla. Her eyes fell to it. She had to fight the overwhelming urge to smash it. She knew what the consequences would be if she even touched it. Her eyes flicked up to Jack again. She got a sick feeling in her stomach once again as she watched him pull his black hoodie over his head and toss it near the door. To her relief he was wearing a dark gray v-necked t-shirt. He had stopped undressing. Ayla couldn't help the sigh of relief that washed over her. For a moment she was afraid he was getting naked. He reached down and grabbed his mask, placing it back over his face. When the tub was full he turned the knobs, shutting the water off. He looked down at Ayla and stared at her. "Well?" He sounded. Ayla looked up at him with a look of pure fear.

"N-noo...you can't be serious..." She whimpered.

"I am always serious. You're filthy. I can't eat with such filth. Besides, if you're clean you might make it through this…. You know less infection and what not." His deep voice sounded surprisingly smooth. Ayla faltered. She knew she had to get in that tub. One way or the other he was gonna put her in it. She might as well make it easier on herself. She stood on shaky legs avoiding the gaze that watched her. She stepped closer to the tub. Jack put a hand out stopping her. He pulled at the dirty Pikachu kigurumi, keeping his gaze on her face. Ayla bit her lip nervously as she twisted her fingers together. Jack stood meeting her gaze. Her eyes stared into the empty sockets of his mask. "Take it off." He commanded tugging at the fabric once more. Ayla couldn't make her fingers move to do so. Jack grew impatient. His rough hands slid the blood stained onesie off her shoulders, letting the material pool around her feet. Ayla quietly let the tears fall from her face as she watched Jack's face fall to her body. She made a quiet sob making Jack meet her gaze once more. His head tilted to the side as if he couldn't understand why the woman was crying. He slowly slid his hand across her cheek as his other one reached for the clasp of her bra. She cried out as the black silky material fell from her breasts. Jack kept his curious gaze at her face as his fingers teased at the elastic of her panties. Her body trembled. If Jack was a betting man, he would have bet that it wasn't because she enjoyed this. The thought brought a smile to his face. One that was hidden away from the trembling woman. She turned her head and clenched her eyes shut as Jack's fingers dipped below the fabric and pulled them down her shaking legs. He sat back and appraised his nerdy catch. He had to admit to himself, she was an attractive woman. Which made him anticipate his meal even more. He looked from Ayla's body to her face once more. She was now sobbing. Was being naked really this bad? Jack shook his head. Humans. He took Ayla's arm in his hand and pulled her towards the tub. She reluctantly stepped in and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them as the water turned a reddish brown. This wouldn't do. The point was to get her clean, not marinate her in her own filth. Jack reached over and pulled the plug. Ayla didn't move as the water drained. Jack turned the water on again and turned the shower nozzle on hitting Ayla in the face. She still dd not move. She only hugged her knees more. Jack smiled wickedly under his mask. She was going to hate this. He pulled her arm, making her stand up. She held an arm over her breasts and let one dangle trying to cover her crotch. For some reason this made Jack mad. He didn't really care to see the naked woman, but seeing her try to cover herself from him… just struck his nerve. He smacked the woman's arms away.

"Don't do that." He grumbled as he grabbed the soap and started to roughly wash the woman. He had no mercy for the wounds she was sporting. She was sure that he wounds on her shoulders were bleeding again just from the scrubbing he gave her. He scrubbed her skin like a housewife scrubbed dirty pans. He finally turned the water off and threw a towel at her. She took it in her shaky hands and dried off in fear of what he would do if she didn't. She didn't think her skin could take anymore scrubbing. When she was dry she wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the tub waiting awkwardly for his next command. He walked over and picked his hoodie up and opened the door. He looked back at her and she knew he wanted her to follow him, and she did. She followed him down the stairs and back to the couch. He sat down and once again Ayla stood awkwardly by him. Jack looked up at her and smirked as he patted his lap. The look of disgust that pulled across her face was priceless. She jerkily shuffled over to his legs and half sat before standing straight up, then back down again as she finally sat in his lap. This was it for her. This was what she hated the most. Contact. Jack smiled wildly under the mask. He wanted to make her as uncomfortable as possible. His hand traveled up her bare thigh slowly sliding under the towel. Ayla whimpered as her body stiffened. Jack knew she wanted to run. But she wasn't. This one was something else. She obeyed like a lost puppy. The thought made Jack feel slightly euphoric. He wanted to test how much she would obey him. His hand gripped her hair once more making her look into his mask. Her eyes darted over it for a moment before she adverted her gaze.

"Take my mask off." He commanded. Her trembling hand reached up and slowly but carefully pulled his mask off. She seen the smirk that pulled across his face. What was she doing? She should be fighting. She should be running. Her mind was screaming at her how dumb she was. Deep down she knew. She was staying alive. She had felt that she was alive this long. Just do what he tells you. She kept reminding herself. Just do what he tells you. He even said you might make it out alive. Just do what he says. He thoughts were interrupted by his warm skin making contact with hers. He was rubbing his face against her own. His face slowly slid to her neck and down. His tongue darted out licking over the wounds he had created earlier making her skin crawl. She took in a sharp breath and swallowed hard. Jack pulled back and looked at her. "You have soft skin." He whispered seemingly more to himself than to her. He was quiet for a moment before giving his second command. "Kiss me."

Ayla's eyes grew wide before glazing over. Tears brimmed in her eyes. This is exactly what he wanted. Her face fell as she slowly tried to shake her head. His grip tightened in her hair. He brought her face closer to his. "You don't get to say no." He muttered through clenched teeth. Ayla's tears now rolled down her cheeks. Just do what he says. She kept repeating in her mind. She slowly placed her lips on his cheek pulling back quickly as if his cheek had acid on it. "Like you fucking mean it." He yelled causing the woman in his lap to flinch. She quickly leaned forward and crushed her lips against his. She was crying now. She took in a breath with her lips still against his. Jack took this opportunity to dart his tongue in her mouth. Ayla made a groan in protest. She tried to pull away but Jack held her in place as his tongue tasted her mouth. He pulled back for a moment before he placed a peck on her lips nibbling her lower lip. Ayla whimpered as he bit down hard making her lip bleed profusely. Jack pulled back and chuckled as he licked his lips. Ayla's cries turned to sobs. Jack watched with a sick satisfaction. "Now, tell me you love me."

Ayla gulped back her sobs. "I-I lo-ve….y-you..."

Jack smacked her cheek hard. "I don't believe you… After all I've done for you… You can't even tell me how much you love me?"

"I love you JACK!" She yelled as she cried. "Thank you Jack!"

Jack's smile grew wild. His euphoria growing. He couldn't wait any longer. He stood picking the woman up with him. He placed her on the large dining room table. Ayla stared up at him. "Stay." He commanded as he walked away from her. She laid on the table wondering to herself what was next. The man appeared a few moments later with a large black bag. He placed it on the table next to the woman's head. He glanced down at her before opening the bag and pulling out a smaller black wallet looking case. He unzipped it only to reveal syringes lining the small case. Ayla started to sob once more. Jack looked at her and put the case down. He leaned over her and ran his fingers through her now mangled hair.

"Shh...Stop. You knew this was coming. I'll try to hurry since you've been a good girl." He cooed in her ear only making her sobs louder. He pulled his black gloves out of his back pocket and slid them over his hands not paying attention to Ayla. He held up the syringe and checked the dosage of the liquid it contained. He looked down at her and gave her what Ayla thought to be a loving look before grabbing her arm. Ayla fought against him only for him to stick the needle in anyways. "Trust me, you'll want this."

Ayla's world started to go fuzzy. Her head rolled from side to side slowly. She kept whispering to Jack. He had to strain to hear her. "No...Jack...please….no..."

"Jack smiled at her as he pulled her towel apart exposing her naked body. His gaze fell over her body as he bit down on his lip. He ran his gloved hand over her breast making thousand of goosebumps to pop up over her skin. Jack chuckled as he dug into his bag pulling out another case. This one held his scalpel. He set it to the side as he pulled out is iodine swabs. He ran the cold swabs over her side just under her ribcage. He took the scalpel in his hand and glanced down at the pleading woman. He took in a breath as he made his incision. The woman groaned and tried to writhe on the table. He looked up at her face.

"I wouldn't do that Ayla… You'll make your other organs fall out. Stay still." He told her with actual concern. The woman quit moving but her groans and moans remained. Jack was okay with that. In fact it made this better. He finally had the organ he sought after in his hand. He smiled in anticipation as he pulled it from the woman's body. She had finally passed out. He glanced at her once more as he brought the kidney up to his mouth and took a bite. He moaned as he shoved the organ in his mouth. Her kidney was one of the best he had ever tasted in his life. A meal such as this needed a special occasion he thought to himself as he finished. He took out his sewing kit and started to stitch the woman up. He decided to save the other one for later. He would let Ayla live for a little longer, at least until he wanted her other kidney.


End file.
